The Lieutenant and the Stripper
by RosesintheSnow
Summary: What happens with when Kagome, one of Kouga's strippers, sees a murder and the only one to testify. No Longer a One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

_Kagome P.O.V_

"Get out there Kagome; you ain't got all day to make my money. Get your ass out on stage and make me _my money_!" Koga yelled from his office. I rolled my eyes as I applied the last bit of makeup.

Sango came up behind me and rested a hand on my shoulder, "You ok? You seem a little, I dunno, jittery."

It turned around, "What do you mean."

She smirked, "I don't know. You seemed a little off ever since I dropped you off yesterday."

I sighed

*_Flashback_*

_News Anchor: Recent reports show that murders have increased in the city after dark. Many are promiscuous women that walk the streets, others, unlucky standbys. If you see or hear anything please call (555)-555-5551. And for safety reasons the city has issued an emergency curfew._

_Sango turned with a pouty face, "You see Kagome? Just stay at my house tonight. Some crazy person out there on the loose and you expect me to let you just walk out of here by yourself?"_

_I groaned. I wanted to sleep and going over Sango's meant going over dance moves again and again!_

"_What if you drop off at my apartment?"_

_She sighed, "Fine!"_

_After work we got in Sango's beat up car and headed towards the edge of the city where my apartment was located. When we finally arrived I got out and started to walk towards the home._

"_Ah fuck." I groaned, frustrated. I wanted to bake a cake for the other dancers. They had been feeling a little down since two of the dancers came up missing._

_I turned and headed for the mini-mart around the corner._

_Once I had milk, sugar, flour, and cheap frosting that probably tasted more like the dye than the actual strawberries and cream flavor. _

"_Get off me you freak!" I heard suddenly. I turned to look down an alleyway. I heard a growl. I silently crept down the alley to see what was going on._

_I heard grunts, sighs, pants and skin slapping and rubbing together. I knew what those sounds are usually connected to with the job I had. _

"_I said get-uh-off of –uh-me!"_

_I suddenly heard a growl of contentment and clothes rustling._

"_Um, you we're perfect, my dear." A deep and menacing man's voice echoed off the walls._

_I heard a grunt then a gargle. I took a deep breath. I heard footsteps and I saw hair. Black hair brushed the ground. I saw a pale face look up. He had red eyes, a pale face and bangs. I gasped and ran as fast as I could home. I hadn't realized until I got home that I dropped everything once I took the first step. I used my spare key I had taped behind my 'Knock Before You Enter Sign'. I looked behind my shoulder as I fumbled with the lock._

_Once inside I breathed a sigh of relief. I took a bath and relaxed. I knew they'd come for me. I dropped my purse on the floor and it has all my information on there._

"_Ah! Shit!"_

_*End of Flashback*_

I felt someone grab my arm. I looked over to see Koga, and he was pissed off.

"Get your ass out there now! I'm not losing once fucking red cent because you keep blanking out."

He grabbed me up from my chair and thrust me toward the doorway to the stage. I grabbed one of the poles to steady myself. I heard whistles coming from the audience. I closed my eyes and let the music take over my body.

Once my song was over I slowly walked backstage. I was tired, I just

wanted to go home.

"Good work up there Kagome. There's a guy askin' for some private time with you." Koga said, looking at his clipboard while handing me a water bottle.

I sigh, "Koga, I'm so tired can I please just get the rest of today-"

Koga suddenly looked at me with a look that could kill. I nodded in understanding and went out to the private enclosed booth. I opened up the curtain and walked through. There was a guy there dressed in an expensive suit. He had silver hair that was long but looked like it was recently cut. He had marks on his face and wrist so I knew he was a demon. Not too many of his kind was around here. He looked from his phone and simply stared at me. I smiled and slowly walked over to him.

"Hey baby you looking for a good time?"

He simply held up a fifty dollar bill. I smile and flirtatiously snatched it from him. I climbed on him to straddle his legs. I began to grind on him. He didn't move so I kissed his neck trying to get some kind of reaction from him.

"Come on baby. I know you didn't just give me that money to look and not touch." I smiled and started to unbutton his shirt.

He sighed and placed a hand on my thigh.

I giggled, "Is this your first time sweetheart?"

The stoic glare he gave me made me sit back a little. I shook off the feeling he was giving me and reached for his belt. When I moved his jacket away to un zip his pants I suddenly felt something cold. I looked down to see a badge that was clipped to his . I looked up to see the smirk on his face. Before I could move he stood up dropping me to the floor.

"Umph!" I grunted when I hit the floor, "Hey! Why did you do that?"

"Lieutenant Tashio. Today around two a.m. you witnessed a murder in an alley at the edge of town."

"I don't know what you're talkin' about." I said defensively. I didn't want to go down to the precinct to identify nobody. Let's just say police officers like strippers a little too much.

"It wasn't a question. Now, did you get a chance to see who it was? Could you give a description of the murderer?"

"No!" I got up and tried to walk out. I suddenly I found myself being slammed against the wall. It was so fast I couldn't even catch my breath. I felt a hand go around my throat.

"I see you're like the others that like to be manhandled." He tightened his hand, "Now did you happen to see what he looked like?"

I tried to nod. He smirked again and grabbed my arm, walking me out the private room.

"Where do you think you're goin' with my girl?" I heard Koga say behind us. He grabbed at my but Lieutenant Tashio quickly moved me out the way as he moved his jacket to the side so Koga could see his badge. Koga took a step back but quickly said, "I want her back in an hour!"

Lieutenant Tashio simple turned on his heels and walked us out with nothing more than a roll of his eye.

He shoved me in his car and went around his car to get behind the steering wheel.

"Could you be gentler I am a woman, thank you." I huffed and turned towards the window.

His car was nice. He had a 2012 Audi A7 with leather interior. The purr of the engine quickly relaxed me. We drove for a while and ended up parking in front of the precinct.

He got out and came to open my door. Before I could thank him he grabbed my arm and threw me out the car.

I gave him a look and he shrugged, "I don't want my car to smell like hooker."

I gasped. That was the nastiest thing anyone has ever said to me. I picked myself off the floor and walked in the building. I quickly wiped a tear that had escaped down my cheek.

I started to notice a lot of looks from the police officers. I looked down to see I still had on my costume that I had did my dance in. It was a school uniform with a green micro-mini pleated skirt and a catholic school shirt with a red scarf. I wrapped my arms around myself. I stopped so I could follow Tashio into a cold room with a metal desk and two metal chairs. I was sat down in one when a man in a suit came in started to ask questions.

"So Miss… Higurashi… from what I understand you witnessed a murder?"

"Look I didn't see anything I just heard most of it."

"And what did you hear?"

I blushed. I could practically feel the deep red seep into my cheeks.

"Answer him, it's not like you don't make the same sounds every day; probably more than once a day with your job." I heard a voice in the corner.

I looked over to see Tashio leaning against the wall.

A tear crept down my flushed cheek again for the second time today.

"Sesshomaru lay off, ok?" the officer said in front of me. He got up and took of his jacket to place over my shoulders. I welcomed the heat. The room was cold and his jacket was still warm from his hot body.

"So _those_ kinds of noises, did you see anything else?"

I nodded, "It was a man, and he had _really_ long black hair and bangs."

"Anything else?" the officer asked.

I shook my head. "Oh wait! He had red eyes! It was weird."

The officer looked at Sesshomaru, "Do you think-?"

"Bring him in here, now!" Sesshomaru growled. The officer quickly scooted out the room. I shied away from Sesshomaru. I didn't like to be in the same room with Sesshomaru anymore. He smirked and leaned against the wall again.

The door opened and the man walked in. He was the same man from last night. I flinched away from him.

"Is this him?" Sesshomaru asked.

I nodded.

"What's this about, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru took out a pair of handcuffs and started to hand cuff and started to Mirandize him, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you, Naraku?"

Naraku chuckled,  
>"Yeah sure." One of the officers roughly grabbed him and hauled him out the room. Naraku gave me a deadly looking smirk as he was pulled out the room.<p>

_-2 months later—_

_Sesshomaru P.O.V_

I sighed rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant!" an officer ran in my office.

"What?" Ever since I dropped that hooker back off at her job I have been on edge. It took me forever to actually sleep at night.

He laid a newspaper on my desk and I picked it up.

**Escaped Convict**

**Naraku Onigumo was sent to jail for the murders in the late summer. It seems Onigumo was sent to a private institution and on the way killed the three police officers and the driver, taking off to an unknown location. If you hear anything please call the police.**

I looked up enraged, "Why wasn't I informed about this?" the officer shook in fright before me. I shoved him out the way after I grabbed my keys and jacket. I knew where Naraku was headed. He was going to kill Kagome for testifying against him.

"Oh God, your back." The owner of the strip club sighed. "She's in the back."

I walked back there and I saw her applying make-up. She saw me in the mirror. She turned around and looked at me.

"Do you need another testimony?" without an answer she got up and grabbed her coat. She silently walked out the door with me following. After Naraku had been arrested she became really quiet.

We sat in the car and I told her how Naraku was loose. She began to hyperventilate but quickly controlled it.

"You can't stay at any of the safe houses because he knows where they all are located. So I'm taking you to a motel." I started up the car and headed out of town.

She fiddled with her small black skirt and tried to pull it down.

"Don't worry, I'm not looking at you."

She looked over at me and shook her head, "I know. I'm just a little cold because of the weather."

I turned on the heat and soon it was a little hot inside. I reached to turn down the heat when she spoke up, "Not yet."

I reached up to undo my tie and unbutton the top two buttons.

Then it dawned on me, I was relaxed. I wasn't on edge! I looked over to see her staring out the window rubbing her arms. My eyes lowered to her legs. She crossed them and began to rub them together as well. I quickly looked at the road. I began to fidget in my seat. I felt my body tighten just looking at her.

'**I want her**!' My beast growled

'_What_?'

**I want her, now**!' It growled again.

'_No, she's a common prostitute! I won't dilute myself by even getting that close to her_.' I growled at it.

'**She's pure**!'

I gasped. Kagome looked over. "What is it?"

I looked at her in a whole new light, "Nothing."

The rest of the ride was silent. When we arrived at the motel I suddenly regretted bring her here. I brought her here because I thought she was used to it. We rented a room and walked in. I sat down on the bed and took off my jacket. I rolled up my sleeves and began going through my Blackberry. I quietly growled I had missed two _very_ important meetings. After a while I looked up to see her sitting towards the back of the bed. She twirled one of the bows on fishnet stockings. I got up to walk over and sit closer to her.

"Miss Higurashi, I believe I owe you an apology. I jumped to the conclusion that you slept around and I just recently found out that you don't and I, Sesshomaru Tashio, apologize." I said with a growl of contentment.

It felt good to lower that barrier.

(A/N: This part is kinda rushed but I got wrap this up just roll with it!)

***Lemon* Turn back now if you're not of age!**

"It's fine." She shrugged. Her strap to her tank top fell she quickly went to fix it but I beat her to and kept it where it was.

"What are you doing?" She whispered. In a blink of an eye I picked her up and had her straddle me like she did when we first met. She reached out to me not knowing what was going on.

"Whoa!" she panted. Before she could comment I quickly kissed her. I nipped at her bottom lip. She gasped and I hastily caressed her tongue with mine. She whimpered and pathetically tried to fight me off. I moved to her neck and my fangs elongated. I shook my head and felt them go back to their normal length

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked as I kissed, licked and nicked her neck.

"Yes." She sighed wrapping her arms tighter around me.

"Are you sure?" I grabbed her hips and pulled them closer to me.

She shook her head. I smiled and ripped her shirt off and kissed down to her breasts.

I used my claw the tear her bra apart. Her breasts were the perfect size. I took one of the nipples in my mouth and messaged the other. After a while I switched.

"Please!" she panted.

I threw her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. I pulled her skirt off and tossed it off to the side. Next were her stockings. When everything that was in between me and my prize was gone I could smell her arousal. I wanted to taste her but that was for another time. My beast wanted me to mate with her and every second I waited the more he tried to break free. I took off my pants and underwear and lined myself up. With one last look at her I thrust in her, I felt her maiden's barrier break. She flinched and I held as still as I could so she could get used to my size. With a grind of her hips I started and refused to stop until I was finished. She called my name out and I felt my ego swell. When I was almost done my fangs elongated again and moved her head to the side. Her pale neck was there for me to sink my teeth into her. When I finally climaxed I threw my head and came forward to sink my fangs into her. She screamed but then sighed. I licked at her wound to close it. She curled into my embrace after she fell asleep. I saw my phone light up signaling that someone was calling. I reached over and picked it up being careful not to wake up my new mate.

I answered, "What?"

"Lieutenant! He's been captured! They found him at her job. Someone said you left with her about eight hours ago. Did you take her to a safe house?"

"No I took her to a motel. I'll come in to the station tomorrow after I get her settled in."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." He hung up and I did the same.

I looked down at Kagome, in all my years I have never been this calm. I leaned down and kissed Kagome on the forehead and fell asleep quickly with my mate in my arms.

**A/N: hey you guys, I just thought of this story when I finished watching a cop movie, but don't worry I thought all of this up by myself if it's similar I had no intention of doing that. Also for those who are reading Coltelli Sanguinosa I'm not abandoning it I'm just having writers block with that story. I just can't figure how to join the next part with the part previously. But I'm getting there! Lol I love reviews and if you have any comments about this or my other story don't hesitate! Also if you like my one shot I'll make more and I promise more details! (*wiggling eyebrows*). Also I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome's P.O.V

Cold

I was freezing cold. I opened my eyes to find an unfamiliar ceiling fan on high. I looked around to see that I was not in my apartment. I quickly got up and ended up crashing to the ground.

Pain

I groaned and grabbed on to the edge of the bed climbing back on.

"What's wrong?" I deep voice asked on the other side of the bed. I gasped and quickly crawled away from the bed. What happened last night?

Naraku! I couldn't see who was talking but the voice was familiar. I tried to remember Naraku's voice but for the life of me I could not. I looked down to see I was completely naked. I looked around for my clothes but could only find a man's dress shirt and suit jacket. I quickly grabbed the shirt and wrapped it around me then struggled to the door. What they hell was wrong with my legs there was an intense pain between my legs that was unfamiliar. When my hand finally reached the door I grabbed the handle and turned to find it locked.

Before I knew it someone picked me up in their arms. I screamed and tried to fight them off.

"Ka-Ka-Kagome will you stop already before I drop you!" I looked to see Sesshomaru glare down at me.

Last night's memories flooded back to the forefront of my mind.

I blushed.

He placed me on the bed and I looked up at him to see he was just as naked as I was moments ago.

H climbed back in bed and circled his arms around me pulling me closer, "I've got another three hours before I have to appear in a meeting. Go back to sleep."

I picked at the cuff of the shirt that was obviously his by the size.

I gathered my bearings before I asked, "What exactly happened last night?"

He sighed and rolled over pushing himself to sit against the cheap wooden headboard of the bed, "What do you think happened?"

I blushed again.

"It seems I have something else to apologize for." Rubbing his face.

"About us… um…"

He shook his head, "I will never apologize for that. But I will apologize for making you my mate without your consent."

"Mate?"

He groaned, "You didn't learn about the different races in your schooling?"

I shook my head. "I'll explain it all in detail later just know for now for now it's like were… married."

"Ok." Trying to keep my face expressionless. He couldn't know.

He looked at me with confusion, "Your taking this awfully easy. Are you sure you haven't heard about demon matings?"

I took a deep breath, "I'm sure."

He gently grabbed my chin and made me look at him. Within seconds I broke, "I've, um, always sort of liked you."

He smirked, "Just 'sort of'?"

I quickly got up throwing the covers off my body, "I'll take a shower first." Before I could get both feet on the ground he grabbed my wrist stopping my and carefully yanked me back to him setting me on his lap, straddling him. He smiled, giving me an innocent lingering kiss.

"I have the feeling that you like me more than just 'sort of'."

I nodded.

He smiled, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

I shrugged, "You always seemed to hate me because of my… um… occupation so I never said anything."

He dropped his head on my shoulder, "I'll never forgive myself for that."

I gently ran my fingers through his thick silver hair.

How many times had I thought of doing this and so much more?

His arms tightened around me as he took a deep breath, "Who knew my hair was one of you erogenous zones."

I leaned away not understanding what he meant.

He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "I can smell you arousal."

I gasped and tried to remove myself from him. He laughed and kissed me again, "Didn't you know that demons have heightened senses? And now that I'm mated to you I am even more in tune with you."

I could feel him growing under me. I moaned and leaned into him. When he grinds his hips between my legs I flinched in pain.

"I must have been a little too rough with you during your first time. I'm sorry." He turned and got up keeping me in his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and laid my head against his shoulder.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

I had way too much to do.

I had to go fill out paper work about what happened to Naraku and Kagome attend two meetings that I missed yesterday that I found out later on was moved under the circumstances. I also was handed three murder cases that I had an eerie feeling were connected to each other. The time after a mating was supposed to be spent away from everyone but your mate. A honeymoon if you will. Not only that but I disregarded tradition by jumping in bed and mating her. first I court her, get confirmation from her parents then mine that it was ok to mate, have a celebration because of the title I was to inherit from my father and then after we are all alone on some remote island that my family owned was I supposed to mate her. Now I would be away from her all day and that might weaken our bond and I was not about to have that.

I picked up my phone and called my retainer.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?!" Jaken screeched in the phone.

"I need you to get two suits one for me and one for a young woman." I grabbed her top that she had and told him her size. She was still in the tub taking a bath that I drew from her. I had gone a little crazy last night and she was beyond sore. I was hoping she would be better by tonight. I don't think I'll ever get her out of my system.

"When do you need it and where should I deliver them."

"I need them with an hour no more than two at this address." I quickly told him the address of the motel I was still regretting taking her to.

"I'll be there as soon as possible Lord Sesshomaru."

"Oh and Jaken…"

"Yes milord?"

"You don't want to know what will happen if you are late." I said deepening my voice.

"Yes sir-"

I hung up before he started singing my praise.

…

Once we were dressed we walked out the door to my car. I left Jaken behind to take care of everything else back at the motel. We were driving through the city when she finally asked me why I had her in the suit that matched mine and complemented her perfectly.

"You'll be going to work with me."

She raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"If two newly mated individuals are not with sensing distance the effects can be fatal."

She shivered, I grabbed her hand in mine and brought it to my lips giving it kiss.

We arrived at the precinct and I walked to my office opening the door for her and closing it behind her.

"So where do we begin?" she said with a small smile.

…

When I walked out the last meeting of the day I walked back to my office to see my mate curled up on the coach in the corner she took off her jacket and used it as a blanket. Her hair lightly cascaded down lightly brushing the floor. I smiled at walked over to her and squatted down to her level pushing some of the strands off her face. She groaned and opened her eyes to see me looking at her. She smiled and sat up, "Are you done?" she asked with a small yawn resembling a kitten.

"For now. Why don't we go to lunch?"

She nodded and stood up putting her jacket back on.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell! Have you cracked those cases yet?" a voice boomed as the door to Sesshomaru's office flew open.

An older man with the same Silver locks and big build walked in though he was older than Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stood in front of me and blocked the mystery man's view.

"Why do you seem… low?"

"Chief Commander… I…"

"Oh Sesshomaru lighten up everyone knows your my son, there's no need for titles. Again I ask, why are you low?"

"Later ok, I have something to take care of first."

"Why are you so-" he suddenly leaned to the side, "What are you hiding?"

He sighed and stepped to the side.

Sesshomaru's father narrowed his eyes at me, as if trying to figure something or find something.

Whatever it was, he found, "You didn't." he groaned. He stepped closer to me and moved my head to the side looking at my neck, "You did." He sighed.

"I'll talk about this later at home." Sesshomaru said in a finalizing tone.

"Oh you better, because you don't have to tell just me but also the Council."

A/N: I thought I'd do more chapters for this story :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru

If someone told me back in the feudal era that one day I would be sitting in my car while my illegitimate mate prattle on and on about nonsense, I'd strike them down without one regret. But now, I was not only letting her talk, but I was listening.

"So, my friend Sango is really into dance moves and, well" she cocked her head to the side, "I simply let the music sway me."

"Now that you are my mate you'll have to quit that…occupation." I said after she stopped talking.

Her head whipped in my direction. I sighed, here it comes.

"What! I can't just… how could you even ask me to…" she sighed, trying to calm herself down, "No, I will not. Not only is that my job, and I worked hard to earn the hours that I have now and the status that I have but I have a lot of friends who work with me and we all are very close."

I looked around and pulled the car over, shifting in my seat to look at her. I wanted to give her my undivided attention, "Like I said before I am sorry. I mated you without your permission and now with my status you will not be able to do certain things that you used to. But if you think, even for second, that I will have my mate prance around half naked in front of a room full of men that all have hard-ons and imagining themselves deep inside you. A part of you, I might add, that is now reserved only for me. You must _really_ have no idea how much your life has changed."

She crossed her arms over her chest and turned to look out the window, "Look, like you said, you did this without my consent so I don't understand why I have to suddenly change my entire life to fit into yours."

I reached over to draw her gaze back to me. Her eyes held all her emotions, Confusion and irritation were only two of the many. But the one that I was interested in was the one that I not only saw but sensed: longing.

"Did you still want to have lunch?" I asked. Even I could hear the huskiness in my voice. How did I let this little slip of a women get under my skin so much?

I could tell that her breathing and hear rate were steadily increasing. I let my hand slowly inch down her cheek, to her throat. I could tell her was fighting the attraction, but that was near impossible for a new mate but she persisted by shaking her head and taking calming breaths.

I simply smirked.

"Um, sure, I'm still a bit hungry." She nodded. She shifted in her seat, a feeble attempt to escape my wandering hand.

"Hm." I replied, she was stronger than I thought. But I could not be too surprised, she had stayed a virgin up until now so she had to have some kind of will power.

I was surprisingly proud of her. I dropped my hand from her person and put the car in drive, pulling off.

While she ate, I excused myself to receive a phone call from my father.

"Sesshomaru?" Inutashio inquired.

"What."

"Are you still coming back to base?"

"Yes, I have some cases to go over. We'll be coming back in about an hour or so. Why?"

"Don't come back today. One of the elders is here trying to get out of parking tickets so he might be a while and I doubt you want him to come with… your new companion."

"Though I didn't follow tradition you will address my mate with the respect she deserves. She was not the one to ask for this, I went ahead and did it without her consent. If you want to blame anyone, blame me."

I heard him sigh, "Of course Sesshomaru, I doubt you will want him to see you and your new _mate_."

I pinched the bridge of my nose in irritation. If I went back not only would the elder throw a fit, he'd probably call an emergency mandatory meeting that would stretch on weeks and I did not have time for that. And if I knew the elders, I knew exactly which one was down there; Takeda Masamune of the North. He was always trying to get out of tickets going on and on about how much he has done for this country and whatnot eras ago. Though I am thankful for my immortality, like all other demons, I sometimes wish some of the elders would start to die off. You could only take so much of their royal pain-in-the-asses.

"Ok, I'll come in early tomorrow to finish thins up. Just make sure, no one makes any kind of moves without my say."

"Yes, yes. I understand. And son, everyone makes mistakes. You could have come to me when you realized what had happened."

"I am not a pup that goes running to his father when he's scared and makes a blunder. I made a mistake and I will handle it."

"I understand but I just wanted you to know."

"Thank you." I said after a pause. "If I have any questions then I will ask for your input but until then, I will handle all of my mistakes myself."

I hung up the phone and turned to see Kagome standing right behind me. Her head hung down in sadness.

"Kagome," I started but she cut me off.

"You think I am a mistake?" she asked, her voice thick with unshed tears.

I remained silent. I could not lie. Though I realized I now had strong feelings for her I still could not say that our mating was premeditated.

With a huff she looked up to the ceiling trying to blink back tears and nodded, "Ok. I think I understand where I stand now." She tried to walk around me but I quickly held onto her arm, refusing to let her turn her back on me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked irritated. I did not want to have this confrontation in front of all these onlookers in the restaurant where we decided to eat. If anything I just wanted to just go home and try to finish up some work at my home office.

She violently snatched her arm from my grasp and stood taller before me, "I don't care who you think you are with your fucking status and high and mighty council but I am no one's mistake. If you didn't want me then all you had to do was say so instead of dragging me along with you all day. I've now missed two days of work because of you and I hope they still have my slots open for me." She shook her head and began to pace in front of me, "I can't believe I told you my feelings but you know what?" She stood in front of me again jabbing her finger into my chest repeatedly, "I am no fucking mistake and you can take your status and shove it up your ass." She turned and walked off.

* * *

><p>Kagome<p>

I was not only mad, I was fucking pissed! Listening to him talk about me like I was nothing but a whore that he got stuck with was bad enough but when he didn't even lie about it beginning a mistake that really hurt. I would have taken a lie at that point, anything to save face but no, he simply stared down at me with those cold unfeeling eyes of his. Just because I gave him my virginity didn't mean anything. It was time I got rid of it anyway. I was twenty years old for crying out loud. But then again, who was I kidding, I was saving myself for that special someone, just one more thing to hate about Sesshomaru Tashio.

I walked to the nearest bus stop and saw that I was a little ways out of my part of town but I could only hope that the long drive would calm me down before I talked to Kouga about my job.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Kouga laughed in my face. "You leave here yesterday and you don't come back, I don't hear from you and you didn't even pick up your fucking phone when I called!"

"Kouga I-"

"Look, just fucking get your shit and get out, you've been replaced."

"By who?" I bristled.

He smiled a wolfish grin, "Yura."

"Yura!" I screeched, "That freak with the hair fetish!"

He suddenly frowned. I guess he forgot about that one little detail.

"Fine. I don't need this job anyway. In fact, I should call to have it investigated. We all know you are involved in prostitution on the side!"

"You bitch!" Kouga growled. I took a step back, regretting pulling that card on him.

I inched back more when suddenly Kouga's office door flung open. Yura stood in the doorway in all her tight little black leather naughty school girl glory.

"Who the fuck are you calling a freak, you whore!"

Why did everyone believe I slept around! I started to charge at her when I felt strong arms pick me up and turned me away from the direction that led to Yura.

I suddenly exploded. "Why does everyone believe I'm some fucking pussy with a pulse? I mean, my god! I've only slept with one asshole who fucking treated me like I was a piece of trash he could not get rid of fast enough! Maybe I should just fuck every man I meet, then I could at least take the insults in stride because at least _then_ it would be true!" I roughly removed a tear that had gently escaped down my cheek.

"The Lady of the West does not use such language, she also does not address herself as such, act in such a manner and she does not bed other men when she is mated to the Diayoukai of the West."

I gasped and turned to see Sesshomaru holding me back, not Kouga.

He looked down at me with a sorrowful expression, "And she definitely does _not_ turn her back on her mate and leave."

I sighed, my shoulders dropping. Was I that weak that I was already forgiving him?

**A/N: Please read and review, they really do warm my heart and make me write faster hint hint**

**also check out my profile page!**


End file.
